marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kymellians
(nevertheless, some White Room Kymellians become mages). White Room The Kree experimented on Kymellians to create weapons, changing them into Inhumans. Those experiments involved them consuming the nectar that blooms from the Antigen Tree, a mutagenic substance able to trigger powers, a process known as Antigenesis. Power Pack Aelfyre "Whitey" Whitemane and his Smartship Friday, a sentient starship, one of many used by Kymellians, called Friday after the character in Robinson Crusoe (after Aelfyre's interest in human literature), were studying Earth when a human scientist, Dr. James Power, was about to commit the same mistake that destroyed Kymellia. Whitey tries to ask his people for permission to interfere and save the Earth, but his message is intercepted by another race the Zn'rx (pronounced "Snarks"), and they kidnap Dr. Power and his wife Margaret to learn the anti-matter formula. Whitey is mortally wounded in the process. Whitey rescues Power's four children, and grants them the powers he had mastered as a Kymellian Sorcerer: control over gravity and the abilities to fly, to change his molecular density, and to convert matter into energy. With this final act, Whitey perishes. The children use their new powers to save the world and their parents, and become the superhero group Power Pack. Months later, Power Pack travel to Kymellia II, where they learn that most Kymellians thought poorly of Whitey's decision, and that their culture was under the influence of a ruthless Kymellian Technocrat. The Pack even had to fight the Kymellian champions, Force Four, a team of four Kymellian Sorcerers. The Pack defeated them, and then saved the Kymellians from the Zn'rx with Kofi's help. During these events, Ghostmare became The Matriarch, the Kymellians' spiritual leader, and established a new planet, Kymellia III. Kymellians were among the allied forces assembled against the Builders. Alternate Realities Since the superhero team known as Power Pack received their powers from a dying Kymellian, it can be assumed that this alien race exists in some form or another in any reality in which there is an incarnation of Power Pack. Earth-5631 The Kymellians are one of seven alien species who, at some point in history, discovered the anti-matter formula, but in their attempt to harness this power caused their planet to be destroyed. Along with the other races that lost their planets this way, including the Snarks, they forged the remains of their world into Patchworld and outlawed the Anti-Matter technology. Patchworld itself is ruled by the Synod, a government body with representatives from each of the species living there. The leader of this Synod is a Kymellian called High Lord Byrel. Like the Earth-616 Kymellians, the Kymellians of this reality are naturally born with the ability to master the four fundamental forces of the universe: Gravity, Density, Energy and Velocity. Only few of them ever manage to fully master these powers. These Kymellians are known as sorcerers. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = Apparently comparable to Earth's | Population = | Powers = All Kymellians possess some power to manipulate gravity, acceleration, mass, and/or energy but the level of powers vary greatly and no two Kymellians are exactly alike in their powers. Most of them can develop their powers further with training and maturity. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Technocracy. It is not described but technology plays a huge role in determining the leadership. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = Heavy reliance on technology. Tendency to disregard arts and emotions but there are many individuals who are exceptionally interested in arts and emotions. | Representatives = * Aelfyre Whitemane * Kofi Whitemane * Byrel Whitemane * Yrik Whitemane * Z'oofrey Grasswind * Technocrat * Earth-691 - Captain Badordes Language Old Kymellian is one of the languages (formerly) used by the Kymellians. | Notes = *In the Humorverse the alternate version of the Kymellians are the Smellians. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-691 Category:Equine Form